venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Billy Acachalla
Billy Acachalla also have his equivalent in 13th Dimension! Please visit: Mary (Marionette) Billy Smigglebug/Acachalla is a character played HomelessGoomba. He is the real son of John Smigglebug (who might be the same person as Johnny Ghost/Jimmy Casket/Gregory/Jackson), the adopted son of Papa Acachalla and Sallly Betty Jessica(Papa's second ex-wife, his first was a woman named Medusa), and brother of Sally Acachalla. He is also the step son of Gertrude. He is not a very intelligent person, but he is smarter than Sally. He is twenty-five years old. For some unexplained reason. Billy has time traveling powers which he uses extensively. His most prominent use of his powers being reviving dead characters, a phenomenon more commonly known as Back from the Dead. It also seems that his powers are growing exponentially as he now has gained telekinetic powersfrom banging his head against a wall (and has been shown to become a robot sometimes). He is even said to become the Toilet Toucher.Billy and the entire Acachalla family (as well as Maddie Friend and Jimmy Casket) seem to have the power to travel between games because they have appeared in other games Venturian has played. Biography Early Life Billy's father was John Smigglebug, although a police officer, Officer Daniels, was an almost perfect double of his father, which he would use in his investigations. (It is suggested at one point that his biological father is in fact Maxwell Acachalla. This is possible given their close resemblance.) Accounts of Billy's life before he joined the Acachalla family vary; one story says Smigglebug believed Billy would be happier without him and left him at the 7-11 of Papa Acachalla; another states that Billy murdered both Daniels and Smigglebug whilst possessed by Melon Friend. In any case, Billy ended up at the 7-11 either way, and ended up being adopted by Papa Acachalla at some point before he became old and fat and married. Before Acachalla "settled down" with Gertrude, Acachalla made use of Billy's expensive college fund and roamed the country with him. When the money ran out, Papa threw Billy out, but he was later adopted by Gertrude when he appeared back at the 7-11. Joining the Acachalla Family Burger King Billy got a job at Burger King, pretending to be his ex-twin, when Maddie Friend appeared looking for him. He managed to hide from her in a crate and fool her with a double. She was then crushed by her own car. After this, they finally had a drive together, but during her terrible driving Billy accidentally fell out of the car and Maddie reversed over him. She then attached his body to the car and drove off whilst Billy came back from the dead and destroyed her car. Medical School Billy went to medical school with Maddie Friend, and now works at a hospital owned by Gertrude and is currently training a woman named Molly to be a medic. However he still isn't very good at his job. Once, during a trip to Fireman School, he dozed off on the coach and woke up with everyone except himself and Chef Chakalata Soup gone. He then trained to become a firemen but got both of them fired. The pair then went back to Soups island to start their own business. He helped Gertrude fight yet another Zombie Apocalypse. Billy's Future The Toilet Toucher was revealed to be a future version of Billy. In one possible future the Billy (and presumably the other Gmod characters) had become beings comprised of pixels, essentially becoming Minecraft characters. One day, when Billy was working at a hospital, a man with a horribly burnt face claimed to be Billy from the future and warned him that in two days he would drink orange juice and accidentally eat the pet hamster. This was revealed to be an illusion created by the 13th Dimension; the future self claimed to be him from two days in the future on a Tuesday, when two days in the future was actually Monday. Personality Paradoxically, Billy has been shown to be both the smartest and the dumbest of the Acachalla family. It is possible he may have MPD. Billy has a childish personality and shows this often, even though he is quite obviously not a young child. He appears to be a grown-up but doesn't act like one. When he encounters danger, he panics in most cases and runs for help from Papa Acachalla or Gertrude. Billy, like most of the Acachalla's, tends to go into short 'phases' that often are incredibly odd. For example, when he bought a wing costume and began to believe he was a Bird. These phases can be so drastic that Billy tends to forget the reality of the situation, even when life threatening. Billy's role as a physician briefly devolved from mere incompetence to a homicidal aspect in which he simply kills his patients and depends on them coming Back from the Dead to cure his patients when he was tricked by an illusion from the 13th Dimension. When he is scared he can become not only very smart but devious, cunning, manipulative, and cowardly, and not above selling out his family to,save himself. He also becomes extremely paranoid. Billy is aware of his stupidity, as he uses his low intelligence to cheat death. However he does falsely believe he can act smart any time he wants. Billy is beginning to show attributes of his future self the toilet toucher. Showing a strange interest in toilets, talking in a ghostly voice, and even showing a desire to become a psychopathic villain like Jimmy casket in a vein attempt to get fans. Conditions & Abilities * Back from the Dead * Telekinesis * Time Travel * Foresight/future sight * Flying * Billy has been known to turn into, lizards, Pokémon, dinosaurs, a robot, inanimate objects, and once, even a Bird. * Billy would occasionally transform into a robot. In which case, he would immediately say, "I'm a robot!" However, he hasn't done this often. * Billy would occasionally lapse into an "infinite fall", however Acachalla taught him how to get out of it by himself. * Acachalla bought a monster truck which Billy then totalled. In preventing the Monster Truck Apocalypse, Billy created an interspatial wormhole (or more likely a black hole) that only he could see. Papa Acachalla didn't believe him when he told him about it. * K(ha)zi powers Alter Egos * Toilet Toucher * Stool * Bird Billy * Ghostly Toilet Relationships Maddie Friend Maddie friend was Billy's friend, but started to avoid her after learning about her stalker-like personality. She mostly stalks Billy and asks him to sign her shirt. Billy usually attempts to hide from her; if it is impossible to hide from her, then he will attempt to trick her in some form, most commonly with a Billy ragdoll. In the L4D Versus Minecraft Mod Multiplayer, Billy accidentally agrees to marry Maddie Friend if she manages to win against him, resulting in them being engaged under certain circumstances. Despite his distain for Maddie Friend, Billy still tolerates her enough to engage in meaningless recreational activities and they have both worked together at the hospital. In the Third Thanksgiving Video, he seemed to begrudgingly tolerate her appearance. Maxwell Acachalla Maxwell Acachalla is rumored to be Billy's biological father by Jordan Frye (Venturian). Whether or not this is true, Billy fears Maxwell all the same. Papa Acachalla Papa Acachalla is Billy's adoptive father. Billy's biological parents left him at a 7-11 where he was later found and adopted by Papa Acachalla. He is the favorite child of Papa. Billy attempts to receive Papa's guidance, approval and affection constantly. This may have changed since Billy was revealed to become the Toilet Toucher in a possible future. Sally Sally is Billy's adopted sister. He is willing to play Barbie dolls with her and follow along with her plans. He cares for her, even though he was once accused of killing Sally's unicorn doll and is hiding a secret that he was the one that killed Freddio the dinosaur in the NPC velicoraptor mod by using Papa's favorite HD Television to bonk the poor dinosaur on the head. Gertrude Gertrude is Billy's adoptive mother. She seems to care for him a lot and he respects her, not even getting mad when she said bad things about Papa Acachalla. John Smigglebug John Smigglebug is Billy's biological father. He left Billy at 7-11 until Papa Acachalla took Billy and raised him as his son. John could possibly be Sally's biological father too. Billy killed his father whilst possessed by Melon Friend. Johnny Ghost /Jimmy Casket /Gregory.Gregory It has been stated that he may be the son of Johnny/Jimmy/Gregory (since they all are alter egos of each other).While billy is terrified of Jimmy casket, he seems to treat ghost like he would anyone. Yakface Yakface is Billy's sister, but it is unknown whether they are biologically related or if she is another of Papa's adopted children. Boba Fett Billy had once worked on a shipsands with Boba Fett and had to be saved from the Sarlacc Pit by him. Spencer Strangely enough Spencer and Billy rarely interact with one another. Though it was revealed during a thanksgiving special that Billy shuns and fears Spencer much like his father, reluctant to speak with him even when the safety of the world demanded it. It is probable that Spencer looks down upon Billy like he would anyone else. Melon Friend Melon Friend was Billy's beloved pet. At first Billy loved the fruit but was also terrified by it. Eventually Melon Friend drove Billy into madness, killing his father as well as contributing to a legion of melons. Trivia *He has a high-pitched voice despite his age. *He can be deadly at times when he gets upset. *He usually agrees with Sally's ideas, no matter how crazy and dangerous they are (usually because Billy himself is eager to try the idea). *Although he is not very intelligent, he is still smarter than Sally. *In the camping grounds map video, it was revealed that Sally's father is Papa Acachalla meaning that Billy is Sally's brother. *Despite Papa Acachalla saying Billy was found at 7-11, Papa Acachalla said in one episode that he found Billy in the wilderness being raised by raccoons and pond frogs. *When Jordan was sick, Isaac and Bethany were the only ones to post videos. Therefore, Billy was seen without Papa Acachalla. However, Billy often used a ragdoll Acachalla to distract Maddie Friend. *It is revealed in the Detective Interrogation Room map that his real last name, before he was left at Papa Acachalla's 7-11, was Billy Smigglebug. *His real father's name is John Smigglebug. *Once Billy signed Maddie friend's shirt but he signed it with Papa Acachalla's signature. He also once signed it Spencer. *A talking Penguin Billy found told him that he abandons his friends (Maddie Friend, Sally's Weird Cousin, etc.) so he will never have a true friend. Ironically, after the video, the penguin is never seen again. *As of the "Dumbbell Weapon Mod" Video Billy is a in training/part time Medic. *Billy can sometimes be confused with Maxwell Acachalla because Homeless Goomba chooses the same player model. *It has been revealed that Johnny Ghost/Jimmy Casket may possibly be Billy's father. *He is a potato. (Not very intelligent) *He was killed once in a bathroom by Jimmy Casket. *He once agreed to marrying Maddie Friend if she managed to win a round of Left4Dead. * He was recently potty trained. * He apparently has or had asthma at one point. * In the Gmod TF2 Drivable Vehicle Mod, it is stated that Billy had only 600 lives left. He died 3 more times in that video, making it 597 lives. It is unknown how many lives Billy has now since we are all too lazy to count. It is unknown wether the rest of the family's "Back from the Dead" powers work this way as well. * He once worked on a sandship with Boba Fett. * When Billy heard he was adopted, he nuked a house. * He is the mother of all birds. Somehow. * Gertrude bought him a pair of angel cosplay wings off of amazon. They actually worked and he flew around convinced he was a bird. * In the FUNNY MUSEUM ROLEPLAY! - Gmod Museum Map (Garry's Mod), Billy repeatedly had to "set the leg" after falling from high places, and became Doctor Who. After his second timewarp he comes back from one possible double-double future (possibly the same one where Billy is a doctor, hair still doesn't grow back, and the new Wii is really terrible and uses controllers attatched to the eyes), as the Toilet Toucher, much to Papa Acachalla's dismay. Acachalla then tricks him into drinking starbucks. Whilst exploring the museum, this future Billy/Toilet Toucher was killed by a real-life dinosaur, prompting Acachalla to go full-out Arnold Schwarzenegger on it. He then returns as Minecraft Cierra. * He once found a suit of armour and chased Freddy Fazbear around a castle with Gertrude. * Due to him repeatedly trying to close a door with his forehead for 24 hours, Billy gained telekinesis. Category:G [[Category:Protagonist Category:VenturianTale 2014 [[Category:Character Category:Ven [[Category:Garry's Mod C [[Category:Protagon [[Category:Back from the Dead [[Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Characters who appear as more [[Category:S [[Category:Isaac Frye Category:Bil [[Category:Main characters Categor [[Category:Gertrude Category:Acachalla Family Category:Idiot Category:Acachalla Gang Category:Billy Acachalla Category:The Smigglebug Family Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Roleplay Category:Male Category:HomelessGoomba's Characters [[Category:Rolepla